


Você é muito francês mesmo

by strawberriesapples



Category: OSS 117: Le Caire nid d'espions | OSS 117: Cairo Nest of Spies (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesapples/pseuds/strawberriesapples
Summary: Larmina tinha um bom motivo para ficar ao lado do francês idiota...





	Você é muito francês mesmo

O homem era um idiota.

Ela ouviu falar nele como o melhor agente da França. Esperto, sagaz e astuto. Quando ela pôs os olhos nele, ela realmente achou que ele era isso tudo. Ou pelo menos, aparentava ser. E charmoso. E bonito. Extremamente bonito.

Mas ele começou a abrir a boca. E todos os conceitos e pré-conceitos que ela tinha sobre ele foram por água abaixo.

E por falar em preconceitos, ele era cheio deles. Via defeitos numa cultura milenar que ele julgava "atrasada" porque não eram condizentes com a - tão venerada por ele - superioridade ocidental. Achou que o funcionário da SCEP era um camponês medieval, com uns dez filhos. Ofendeu o primeiro ministro. E por fim, atacou o muezim que convocava os fiéis para a oração da manhã. Por Alá, como ele era idiota.

E ela tinha sempre que pensar por ele! As pistas para o paradeiro do Sr. Jefferson estavam todas debaixo de seu nariz e ele não as enxergava! Como as autoridades francesas permitiam que um sujeito desses trabalhasse para eles?

O homem era preconceituoso, machista, misógino e sem noção. E muito idiota.

Mas... ele tinha lá suas qualidades. Ele era bom de briga. Era solícito, do seu próprio jeito. Tinha lapsos de esperteza. Era enérgico. Fazia-a rir, quando ele não estava olhando. Era dedicado. Sabia cantar! Sabia dançar!

E era lindo. Elegante. Cheiroso. O sotaque dele fazia-a suspirar. O sorriso dele fazia o coração dela bater mais forte. E a voz grave fazia os joelhos dela tremerem.

Especialmente quando ele falava baixo em seu ouvido, cantadas bobas e tipicamente francesas, que ela aprendeu a abstrair.

E ele beijava bem. Ele tinha uma boca perfeitamente esculpida, carnuda e bem desenhada. Ele beijava muito bem. Alternava perfeitamente entre lábios e língua na hora certa. Não só em sua própria boca, mas no corpo dela inteiro.

E ele sabia usar as mãos muito bem. Ele tinha uma espécie de obsessão (bem, era o que parecia) com sua parte traseira. As mãos, grandes e estranhamente macias, sempre davam um jeito de acariciá-la, estivesse ela por cima dele ou não.

E aqueles dedos grossos, com os quais ele a explorava, por fora e por dentro e sempre achava o ponto exato para fazê-la delirar.

E o que ele sabia usar melhor era sua... pistola, com poder máximo de penetração (como diria a princesa)... ele a descarregava precisamente, com tiros sempre certeiros... e a arrebatava com um orgasmo profundo.

É, tinha uma área na qual ele era definitivamente um expert.

Mas no resto...

O homem era um idiota.


End file.
